


Make A Wish

by JackieWepps



Category: Free!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWepps/pseuds/JackieWepps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Haru, Rin, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei are on the beach on a crazy hot day and runs into a really interesting someone. </p><p>Spoilters if you haven't finished Madoka Magika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

It was a hot summer day. Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Rei and Nagisa were all on the beach, just relaxing. All of them had arrived only wearing the shortest swimsuit they had, shorts, and a t-shirt, while only wishing they could have left out the two latter.

All of them had bought themselves a soda about five minutes ago, but the cans were almost empty, no exceptions.

“Hey, won’t it be nice if something cold, like a freezer or something came crashing down from the sky, this instant?” Rin asked, stretching his body in the summer heat.

“Why’d we even go to the beach?” Makoto asked in wonder.

“Nagisa wanted to,” Haruka answered lazily.

“Why?” Rei whined, glaring at his soda-can as if he was ordering it to refill itself at this instant.

Nagisa sat up. “Because we’re never at the beach!” he exclaimed as cheerfully as ever, for some reason he didn’t seem twice as affected by the heat as the others.

“I’m going for a swim,” Haruka said, getting up and heading to the water. Everyone else hurried up, emptied their sodas as nothing would go to waste and then followed Haruka out in the only slightly cooler water of the sea.

They hadn’t been in the water for more than ten seconds when Nagisa decided to splash water on Rin from behind and dive down as only Rei was visible when Rin turned his head to look who had splashed water on him.

“I didn’t do anything, Rin-san.” Rei took a step back and had his angle grabbed by Nagisa. The blonde pulled until Rei flipped over and got all soaked. It wasn’t like he minded much though.

Within another half a minute, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Rin were engaged in a war of who could splash water on most of their friends without being hit. Haruka found the game ridiculous and decided not to take part in it. Instead he started to swim around where the water was a little deeper. However-

“Hello.” A voice interrupted his swimming and someone – or was it something? – got in the way of his stroke. Haruka stopped and the creature – because Haruka didn’t know what to classify it as, maybe a cat – looked at him. Somehow it kept itself floating on the surface of the water. “I know this is kinda out of the blue but I was wondering, how would you like to become a magical girl?” the creature asked.

Haruka wondered where such a ridiculous question could come from. He didn’t even know the answer to it, so he simply turned and swam back, towards his friends. It was less ridiculous to take part in their game than speaking to that unknown creature.

As soon as he came within range, Rin decided to splash water allover his lowered head and Haruka frowned as he regained contact with the sand below him.

“Wait a minute!” the creature followed him. It was now floating somewhere around the same level as his chest – because that was about how high up the surface of the water was.

Haruka glared at the creature.

“Hey, Haru-chan, what’s that cat doing in the water?” Nagisa asked. By use of only one stroke he was by Haruka’s side looking at the creature.

“I don’t know,” Haruka answered, still glaring at the creature.

“It’s cute though.” Nagisa reached out to touch the creature, but it moved away. “I really wanna touch you!” Nagisa whined then

“I can’t allow that,” the creature said.

“What does a thing like you want out here?” Rin asked. He, along with Rei and Makoto, had also come over now. They were all gathered around the cat-like thing.

“And who are you?” Makoto asked.

“Or what?” Rei asked, tilting his head slightly.

“I am Kyubey,” the creature answered. “I was asking if that one” at this point he pointed at Haruka, “would like to become a magical girl.”

The others exchanged looks in disbelief; it was so much out of character for Haruka they couldn’t even imagine it. Nagisa was the first to snap out of it though and burst into laughter. The others followed shortly after. It was way too ridiculous to take seriously.

“Sorry,” Makoto said, “But despite his name, Haru is properly male.”

“I am aware of that,” Kyubey answered. “Actually, I’d like to ask all of you if you want to become magical girls?” It looked at all of them in turn, starting with Haruka, then looking at Nagisa, and then at the others until its gaze landed back on Haruka.

“Well, all of us have girly names,” Nagisa said. “I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

Rin glared. “We are some who mind that!” he yelled.

“You can change your name if you want,” Kyubey said. He looked up at Rin. “To become a magical girl, you must need a strong wish.”

“Will it come true then?” Nagisa asked interested.

“Of course!” Kyubey answered like wishes would come true for one every other day, which may be true in Kyubey’s case because he makes them come true.

The five of them looked at each other in wonder. They could make a wish and be sure it would come true and then become… magical girls. It sounded really ridiculous, but having a wish come true didn’t sound so bad when you stopped to think about it.

“So do any of you have a wish?” Kyubey asked.

“I have plenty,” Nagisa answered as the first, “But I can’t pick out just one. Can I wish for more than one thing?” he asked in curiosity, hoping he wouldn’t have to pick just one of his good ideas.

“No, just one,” Kyubey answered. “I’m sorry.”

All of them looked at each other and nodded in a strange agreement.

“We might need some time to think about it then,” Makoto said. “Can you wait just for a bit?” he asked.

“Since it’s you asking, Makoto, you have strong emotions so I respect you,” Kyubey answered.

Makoto stared at Kyubey. “Is that a bad thing?” he asked.

“No, in fact the stronger the emotions the better the wish becomes and the stronger the magical girl gets,” Kyubey informed.

“Okay…” Makoto nodded, not really sure if he got how this added up, but none of them really were so it didn’t matter. “At any rate we should get out of the water or something soon, we’ll think up something as soon as possible and respond to you,” he said.

“I’m glad to hear that. I’ll be sure to stick around.”

“Hold on just a second,” Rin said, causing Kyubey to look at him. “How did you know Makoto’s name when we never told you?” he asked.

Kyubey tilted his head. “That is something I’m not gonna let you know yet, Rin,” Kyubey answered, causing Rin to frown with just a bit of irritation.

They all headed back to shore and went home to themselves. Haruka was planning on taking an ice cold bath once he got home, probably put some ice cubes in it if possible.

* * *

 

“Have you thought about what to wish for yet?” Makoto asked. He and Haruka were on their way to school two days later and this had been the first thing Makoto had brought up. Haruka had absolutely no idea of what to wish for.

“Not really,” he answered. “Do you have anything?” he asked.

“I’m still thinking,” Makoto said with a kind smile on his face as he spoke. “I wanna make a really good wish and a strong one too, but I have no clue of what to wish for.”

Haruka got what he meant. He couldn’t come up with a single wish either. He had nothing he really needed in particular. Sure spending more time in water would be great, but to him, it didn’t seem to be enough.

Haruka shook his head. Just last night he had decided he wouldn’t give this matter another thought. However, here he was, still thinking about what to wish for. It all seemed so stupid and needless. Why would he even want to become a magical girl? And why a girl? Why not a boy since he was properly male? Why wasn’t that the case for all of them? Why had they been chosen for this? What exactly did all this mean and what in the world was Kyubey supposed to be anyway?

All these questions were frustrating and if Haruka could, he would simply just shut them out. But that was impossible, and even more so when it wasn’t even worth making a wish for.

* * *

 

After school that day, everyone wanted to go home with Haruka for some reason, Rei, Nagisa and Makoto. Haruka didn’t understand why, especially not in Nagisa’s and Rei’s case, since he lived a bit out of their way.

Though when they made it to the stone steps and Makoto walked up with the others that was when Haruka became extremely confused. Why would all of them head home with him? Was this planned? No matter what, he figured they expected to get something out of it, although he didn’t know what.

“Took you long enough,” a voice spoke.

Haruka looked up, and only then noticed Rin, sitting on his doorstep. Had they seriously all planned to meet up here without telling him?

“Sorry, we needed to tell Gou-chan that we weren’t gonna do club activities today but we couldn’t find her,” Nagisa explained.

“What’s going on?” Haruka asked.

“Didn’t you read the text I send all of you?” Rin asked, meeting Haruka’s eyes with a slightly challenging look.

“Knowing Haru right, his phone is probably lying at his place,” Makoto said, an amused smile on his face.

Rin looked amused as well. “Typical Haru.”

That phrase had started to annoy Haruka slightly. What was it that was so ‘typical’ him? It seemed like they were trying to put him into a box or something. Or Rin was at least.

“Anyway.” Makoto decided to explain things to Haruka. “Rin wanted to meet up and talk about the magical girl thing and suggested your place because it’s not really something any of us want others to know.”

Haruka nodded. “I see,” he said and opened the door, without unlocking it first.

Rin stared at it. He had forgotten Haruka had this bad habit, or he never knew, but he wondered why he hadn’t just gone ahead and let himself in. It wasn’t really fun to stay outside in this heat.

“Haru-chan, do you have ice cream?” Nagisa asked as they came in.

“I have mackerel,” Haruka said, not even facing Nagisa. Though he did know that Nagisa would rather have something cold than something to eat so he went and filled five glasses of water and found a huge amount of ice-cubes.

“Thanks Haru,” Rin said, he and the other three had already taken a seat on the floor as Haruka served each of them a glass of ice cold water. The others thanked him too.

“So what do you want to talk about?” Haruka asked, sitting down with the others.

“It’s just really difficult to find something to wish for,” Rin said. “So do any of you have any ideas?”

“You could wish for your dream to come true?” Makoto suggested.

Rin looked at Makoto and then nodded. “I thought about that,” he admitted. “But it’s just not as fun trying to make your dream come true when you know it will. I don’t know… just… when thinking about it, it’s not really the same. Honestly the idea seem kinda boring.”

“How come you think so, Rin-san?” Rei asked. “Won’t anyone want their dream to come true, rather sooner than later?”

“Sure they do.” Rin lifted the glass of water to his lips. “But I just like the idea that there is still a chance that I might fail and therefore I have to fight to achieve my goal. It wouldn’t feel right if I wasn’t fighting for it.”

Rei nodded and rose his glass as well. “I see your point,” he said before drinking a bit of the water.

“What about you, Nagisa?” Makoto asked. “Have you narrowed down your options?”

“Not at all!” Nagisa spread out his arms. “If anything, I’ve got at least twice as many options as before!”

“You’re overthinking it,” Haruka stated.

“What about you, Haru-chan?” Nagisa asked.

Haruka said nothing. He had no clue of what to say. He had no idea of what to wish for and in truth he really didn’t care about this wishing-thing. But even so, he was still thinking about it, considering what to wish for and this bothered him so much he didn’t want to mention it. He wouldn’t lie to his friends though, so it was better to just shut up.

“What about you, Makoto?” Rin asked. “Thought of anything?”

“I have,” Makoto said. “But none of it is really worth it, or at least it doesn’t seem that way, I have a few possibilities, but none of them really seem like… the right one.”

“What about Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked.

Rei nearly spit out water, he had hoped he could stay out of the conversation.

“I don’t know…” he trailed off.

“Aww, but Rei-chan.” Nagisa hugged Rei’s arm.

“Okay,” Rin said. “Since none of us seem to be able to come up with anything at the moment, we meet up here again tomorrow to discuss possibilities, until then we go home and start thinking, watch some TV or something for inspiration, and you too Haru,” he said.

“It’s a waste of time,” Haruka stated.

“Have it on while cooking or something,” Rin said. “Just listen, you don’t have to watch.”

Haruka sighed. It didn’t seem like there was a way around it, so maybe he should actually take a listen to what was happening in the world, even if he didn’t really care.

With this being the final, everyone finished their water and Haruka saw all of them off. Makoto walked down the stone steps with Rei and Nagisa. Nagisa was happily explaining some of his ideas; one of them included having himself a hoard of penguins.

Rin stayed with Haruka by the door though and watched the three of them heading down the stairs before he turned to Haruka.

“I’m a little worried,” Rin admitted to Haruka out of the blue.

Haruka looked confused up at Rin. What was he worried about?

Rin read his gaze and looked at the three, still walking down the steps, and still within sight. Haruka followed his gaze and was surprised when his own ended up landing on the biggest of them.

“Makoto?” The name escaped Haruka’s lips without him being really aware of it.

“Precisely,” Rin said. “Knowing him, he won’t even consider wishing something for himself, he would probably wish for something that could help as many as possible, but I’m afraid what it’ll end up doing to him.”

Haruka could see Rin’s point. He could only imagine that way too easily.

“What to do about it?” he asked then.

“Keep an eye on him please,” Rin said. “Make sure he doesn’t do anything and keep him from wishing until he has talked it over with at least you, if you don’t like the wish, have him talk it over with more of us.” Rin watched as Makoto and the others disappeared out of sight.

Haruka nodded. “I see,” he answered.

“That’s good,” Rin said. “I’m counting on you, Haru.” He smiled widely, revealing the pointed shark-like teeth. “See you tomorrow.” Then he too headed down the stairs and Haruka went back inside with his head full of thoughts from the short conversation with Rin.

* * *

 

The following day, Haruka was happy he had had that conversation because the first thing Makoto said when they met up at the bottom of the stone steps was more than just a little worrying.

“I think I found out what to wish for,” Makoto said. Innocent enough right? But there was something about the way he said it and the expression he was wearing that made Haruka almost sick with worry for his childhood friend.

“What did you decide on?” he asked.

“It takes time to explain,” Makoto said.

This didn’t really put Haruka at ease, actually after the conversation with Rin, he got even more worried than before.

“Explain it anyway,” he demanded.

Makoto could clearly sense something was off with Haruka, so he decided to explain it to him, hoping it would put him at ease. “Ran was watching a show last night called Puella Magi Madoka Magica,” he started off. “I ended up watching it with her. It was a bit the same issue as we have, she had to make a wish to become a magical girl and fight witches. She then wished to be able to prevent witches from existing in all times and places.”

Haruka got a really bad feeling about this. “What did you decide on?” Haruka asked again.

“I want to be able to stop evil forces like that,” Makoto answered.

Haruka took two quick steps forward and blocked Makoto’s way, stopping in front of him. “The consequences?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked.

“What happened to the girl?” Haruka asked.

“She existed, yet didn’t exist,” Makoto answered. “She was everywhere at any time, almost like a God.”

Haruka couldn’t breathe for a second. If Makoto made this wish, it would be possible that he would never be able to be with Haruka again. It was possible he would end up the same way as the girl, exist, yet not really exist. Haruka fought back his emotions.

“Talk it over with the others this afternoon,” he said.

“You think I should?” Makoto asked.

“It’s for the better,” Haruka said. Then he turned on his heel and walked the rest of the way to school in a quick pace that Makoto could barely keep up with. His gaze was fixated on the ground so nobody could see all the emotions he was feeling right now.

* * *

 

Haruka normally didn’t skip class. For one reason, Makoto would be really disappointed in him if he did, and he didn’t want to look at Makoto’s sad-puppy-face all day, and the second reason would be that he actually found some of the classes fun, with that actually being all classes but English, or useful in some way. But right now he was so far down and needed to clear his head so much that he just told Amakata-sensei that he wasn’t feeling well and would head to the faculty room to lie down. However, he didn’t go to the faculty room.

The sensation of the water felt great against Haruka’s skin as he felt his body slide through the opening he created when diving in. Reaching the surface, Haruka began the stroke of the crawl. He put all the sad, angry and frustrated emotion into each and every stroke. He felt like using up all his strength and so he did.

He had swum about 100 metres, when a voice reached his ear.

“What’s bothering you, Haruka?” they asked.

Haruka stopped swimming and raised his head from the water, shaking the drops out of his hair and looking to the direction of the voice.

His eyes landed on the white cat-looking creature he had now come to know as Kyubey. He was looking at him with those strange eyes of his. Haruka almost felt sick again, but this time it was with something much different from the worry he had felt earlier.

“I have a question,” Haruka said.

“What is it?” Kyubey tilted his head slightly.

Haruka concentrated on putting the words together. Kyubey seemed shady so there was a possibility that he would avoid the question if he wasn’t specific enough.

“Is it possible to wish to undo a wish by the use of your own?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Kyubey asked innocently.

This irritated Haruka. He thought he’d been pretty clear. But if he wanted an answer, he had to explain. “Say… if one made a wish that you didn’t approve of, could you make a wish that would undo it?” Haruka said.

Kyubey seemed to think about that question for a bit, though Haruka got the feeling he already had the answer and had always known it.

“I’m afraid it’s not possible,” Kyubey said. “A wish can’t be undone what so ever, what would be the point in making a wish if one could simply undo it by making another wish? Then the idea would lose its effect.”

Haruka nodded. Somewhere deep down he had already know this was the answer, but it was good that now he had it confirmed.

“Thanks,” he mumbled before turning around and swimming again.

Kyubey watched as Haruka swam another lane before getting up and leaving the poolside.

* * *

 

This afternoon it was Rin who was late. All the others had been home at Haruka’s place for about half an hour when he finally showed up.

“You were right,” was the first thing Haruka said when he opened the door to let Rin in.

“On what?” Rin asked. Haruka had a feeling he knew already but just asked in hopes his fears were in vain.

“About Makoto,” Haruka answered. “I told him to talk it over with you guys.”

“It seems bad,” Rin said. “I’m glad you did.”

Haruka nodded and led Rin inside the house.

Since it was a bit cooler today than it had been the other days, Haruka found it proper to actually serve some tea. Yesterday it had been all sunny with no wind, but today there was a powerful wind blowing from the sea and the sky was full of clouds. It was still hot, but there was something in the air that promised rain later today or tonight.

“So…” Makoto said, nervously grabbing his cup of tea. “I got an idea of what to wish for.”

“What is it?” Rin said with a serious expression. He clearly feared the worst.

Makoto sighed, took a sip of the tea and then explained everything, the same way he explained it to Haruka this morning. Everyone’s faces froze in shock from the explanation, and when it came to what could happen to Makoto, Nagisa started crying.

“Don’t wish for that, Mako-chan!” he cried, throwing himself over the table to Hug Makoto. Haruka reacted just in time to save Nagisa’s teacup from falling over and spilling tea everywhere, while sending the blonde boy a sympathetic look.

“Nagisa…” Makoto looked surprised down at Nagisa as the younger boy started sobbing shamelessly. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s body in an attempt to comfort him.

“He’s right,” Rin said. “Seriously, none of us would want that.”

Makoto looked at each of them, Rei and Haruka both nodded in agreement with Rin.

“I’d still be with you in spirit you know,” Makoto attempted a smile. Rin and Rei both send him disappointed looks while Haruka refused to look him in the eyes.

Nobody knew what to say to that, but they couldn’t just let Makoto get away with it.

“I’m going for a swim,” Haruka said after around five minutes of an awkward silence. The others nodded and all of them agreed to go to the pool at Iwatobi High School.

* * *

 

The walk down there was also left in an awkward, heavy silence. Haruka was walking ahead of the rest in a quick pace like this morning, and also with his gaze fixated on the ground like the same morning. Makoto got that something really was off with Haruka and decided to go up to him.

“Haru… what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Haruka answered in a tone much harsher than intended.

“Haru.” It was now Makoto’s turn to take two quick steps and get in Haruka’s way, forcing him to stop. The others stopped behind him. “Something is obviously wrong so don’t tell me nothing when I ask that question,” Makoto said in irritation.

Haruka bit his lip. He took deep breaths, trying to force the emotions back, but with no luck.

“Haru…?” Makoto repeated the name when Haruka didn’t respond at first. “Haru, I really care about you, so when you don’t tell me what’s wrong when something obviously is wrong, you worry me.” Makoto gently placed a hand on Haruka’s shoulder for comfort. However, it had a different effect.

Instead of calming Haruka and make him talk, his body started shaking and before anyone could think to react, tears slowly started rolling down his cheeks while small sobs escaped his lips. He let his head fall forward as it was resting against Makoto’s chest, and Makoto looked surprised down at him. He got over the shock soon, however, and wrapped his arms around Haruka, in such a way it seemed like he was afraid Haruka would break even more if he was just the slightest bit careless.

“Don’t go,” Haruka muttered into Makoto’s chest. “Don’t you dare leave me.”

Makoto let a confused look slide across his look before he figured out what Haruka was talking about. He tightened his grip around Haruka a tiny bit and pulled him closer. “Haru… stop crying,” Makoto said. “It… It can’t be helped.”

“Idiot,” Rin snapped before pushing his way between Makoto and Haruka and let Haruka’s head rest on his shoulder. “Who do you think your wish will hurt the most?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked.

Rin carefully wrapped an arm around Haruka in an attempt to help him calm down. “Of this group,” Rin started and let out a sigh. “Of all of us there are none who you are as close with as Haru. I somewhat understand your relationship after being so close to you for some time. He sees you as a brother. You are the only one who ever tried to completely understand how he feels and has actually accomplished it. You know him better than his own parents,” Rin said. “With running a risk like that, I understand why Haru would be upset.”

Makoto nodded. He had never seen their relationship like that, but the words Rin put on it fit just perfectly. It was almost scary how well they fit.

Makoto’s eyes landed on the sobbing Haruka in Rin’s arms. He reached out and placed a hand on Haruka’s shoulder. Haruka turned his head to look at Makoto. Tears were still running down his face but his sobs had eased up a bit.

“Haru, I’m not gonna leave you, not if it means you’ll be like this the rest of your life,” Makoto said. He then pulled Haruka into another hug, and now he felt tears in his own eyes as well. In truth, he couldn’t stand being forced to just watch Haruka either, and especially not if he was sad like this. It would be impossible to replace the relationship the two of them shared. “I’m sorry Haru, I won’t be so stupid and selfish ever again,” Makoto promised.

Haruka calmed down after that. His sobs were reduced to nothing and about a minute later he lifted his head from Makoto’s shoulder and wiped the last stray tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand.

“When was the last time you cried?” Makoto asked.

Haruka looked away, slightly embarrassed by his actions. “Don’t know,” he said.

“Haru-chan should let his emotions show some more or he will end up like this more often,” Nagisa said.

Haruka send him a look clearly saying that something like that would never happen.

Something went through the air, it felt like some kind of vibration and all of them were frozen on the spot as the scenery started changing.

“What’s going on?” Makoto asked uneasily.

None of the others answered because none of them knew. Nagisa started clinging to Rei’s arm while looking all around them for any threats approaching. Rei looked like he wanted to cling to someone too but he held himself back.

Rin looked around them like Nagisa, also with an uneasy expression while signaling to Makoto and Haruka to come closer. However, Makoto was paralyzed by fear so Haruka had to drag him over, using his full strength. If judging by his facial expression one would say Haruka wasn’t scared at all, but if you met his still slightly puffy eyes, you would see that he was just as scared as the others. He just didn’t let it show through his body language.

The scenery had now completely changed. It wasn’t the real world anymore. It was some terrible place full of little black beasts with sharp teeth; all trying to bite them, however they were stuck in the walls so it was impossible for them to reach the five males.

Somewhere, not too far away, a silhouette appeared. It was dark and tall. More than twice as tall as Makoto it seemed, and somehow, the appearance of this, made chills run down their spines. Now it wasn’t just Makoto being paralyzed by fear, it was all of them.

“I don’t wanna die,” Nagisa cried as he clung even tighter to Rei’s arm. Rei couldn’t hold himself back anymore as he pulled Nagisa closer and let the tears of fear run down his face. Both the younger boys were crying.

“Don’t worry,” Rin said. “W-We will protect you.” The fear was affecting his voice, causing it to shake. In truth, he too wanted to let go of the tears and just break down on the floor, but he couldn’t. He needed to stay strong for Rei’s and Nagisa’s sake.

“Makoto…” Haruka looked up at Makoto who had his hand on his shoulder now, holding it so tightly that Haruka felt like it would break any moment now. “Could you… let go just a little?” he asked.

Makoto was too scared to even hear Haruka’s words and therefore he didn’t react to the request.

The dark, tall figure approached them, and none of them dared speak another word or move a muscle. They were afraid to even turn around and run away.

“I didn’t know you guys were stuck in here?” Kyubey ran up to them, fearlessly. “This doesn’t look good, there is a witch approaching us and you’ve all been caught in the labyrinth,” Kyubey said it like it was no big deal, and for that, Haruka felt like kicking the creature as hard as he could. He had started to hate it more than useless chatter.

“Kyubey, can you do something?” Rin asked, as the only one with enough sense to ask the question.

“No, only a magical girl can do something now,” Kyubey answered.

All five male looked at each other. None of them had a wish they could use for anything and that seemed to be the only thing that could save them at this moment. All then turned to eye the witch approaching them. It had already closed half the distance between them.

Makoto took in a deep breath and let go of Haruka’s shoulder. “Sorry Haru,” he mumbled. “But… I need to wish for it in order to save you all.”

Haruka turned to face Makoto and grabbed his wrist before he had the chance to walk up to Kyubey. Makoto met his eyes. He was surprised at how strongly Haruka’s eyes were screaming at him not to do it. However, he didn’t have a choice.

“Haru, I have to do it,” he said, gently forcing himself out of Haruka’s grip and heading up to Kyubey. He then knelt down to level with the creature and told his wish.

“Sorry,” Kyubey said. “I already told Haruka, I can’t undo another person’s wish.”

Everyone stared at Kyubey for about five seconds before a red light passed right in between them and stopped in front of the witch, revealing a girl with long maroon hair pulled up in a ponytail. She was wearing a dress in a light, reddish color, it somewhat looked it was just 20 shades or so lighter than her hair-color.

The girl unleashed a few powerful attacks and the witch disappeared. So did the scary scenery around them and the world turned back to its usual self.

The girl turned around to face them, a bright smile on her face.

All the boys let their mouth drop in shock as they recognized her.

“Gou-chan?” Nagisa yelled.

“What are you doing here?” Rin asked, getting slightly angry with his younger sister.

“I’m saving you,” Gou stated the obvious. “For the second time today,” she added.

“The second?” Makoto exchanged a look with Haruka before both of them looked at Gou in confusion. So did the other three.

“Gou wished that none of you would ever be able to become magical girls,” Kyubey said before running up to Gou. “It’s not something I approve of that much, but it created a powerful soul-gem for her, so I accepted it.”

Gou held out a ruby-like stone for them to look at. Then she bend down to pick up a small black item on the floor and holding it to the gem. The light in the gem started shining brighter and she handed the item to Kyubey who caught it on his back.

“I’ve picked up bits and pieces of your conversations, the last one I heard was Haruka-senpai’s with Kyubey at the pool earlier today, during classes,” she said. “I figured out what was going on and decided to prevent it.”

“Can’t this be undone?” Rin asked. “I don’t want my sister to become a magical girl!” he exclaimed.

“Sorry, it’s impossible,” Kyubey said.

“Onii-chan!” Gou exclaimed. “It’s either me or your friends. I had Kyubey explain everything to me without leaving anything out, so I know what I’ve gotten myself into. I’ll explain it all to you some other time,” she said.

Rin sighed, but since it couldn’t be helped he decided to leave it be for now, thereby he hadn’t promised he wouldn’t yell at Gou later that same night for being so reckless in her actions.

“Well, if that’s that, I’ll leave now,” Kyubey said. And then, he did exactly that, and that marked the end of the last time the five boys ever saw the white cat-like creature they found in the ocean on an overheated day.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is (like most of my works) also published on ff.net. I have edited it a bit as Haru is acting a bit less OOC and removed the few curses I used in the original version.   
> Since crossovers are much harder to find on ff.net. I decided this story deserved a second chance on a website where it is easier find. I insist on believing that this is the reason why not so many actually read the story and not because it's bad.   
> Anyways, if you read this, it means you have read the story, so I guess I should thank you. 
> 
> Jackie


End file.
